battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Wampa
Wampas are large, humanoids that live in the ice caves of the planet Hoth. Wampas are to be found on the Hoth: Echo Base map in the original Star Wars: Battlefront II. Their attacks include a combination of punches and trampling which are very powerful. They are most effective at close range, and can move very fast. They can kill most infantry in 1-2 hits,so once they get close enough to you you're basically dead. In Star Wars: Battlefront II, they are only playable in Hunt on Hoth. Attacks Strategies in defeating a Wampa *Your best bet for taking down these creatures is laying down a mine, then shooting them with a blaster pistol to get them coming towards you, causing them to step on the mine. *Don't even think about using a sniper against them. The only way a sniper would work is if you had the beam rifle, the damage increase, and got a good headshot on it. *Engineers are quite useful against Wampas. A combination of the award shotgun and detpacks should be enough to take them down. *A rocket to the chest and a few blaster pistol shots is another way to kill them. *Due to their large size, it is sometimes possible to stay just out of their attack range using terrain, and just fire bolt after bolt into them until they die. *Another way is to get in a Hoth Dish Turret, charge it full, and make head shots. *A Wampa can take a rocket at close range, so get farther away from them in order to get 1 hit kills. *A combination of a sniper rifle, blaster pistol, and teammates should be enough to take a Wampa down. *The Wampa is considered the most dangerous class in Battlefront II, excluding heroes. *A Wampa's charge attack can kill a Wookiee with one hit. *Wampas can be considered the fastest infantry class, with only Jedi & Sith beating them. *Engineers shotguns are effective up close, but that is where the Wampa does the most damage. *All classes with a grenade launcher or rocket launcher are the most effective against the Wampa in range. *Wampas smash attack is similar to Mace Windu's, and anyone within the radius will be dead. *Wampa's secondary attack is also a 1 hit kill for wookiees, thus making it a 1 hit kill for all classes. *Wampa's are the strongest class in the game, making them one of the best classes for combat. *Wampa's intelligence is quite low and they will tend not to see their enemies unless the enemies are close *Wampas will sometimes attack their own kind in an effort to kill their enemies Trivia * They resemble the Yetis of Asian legend. * Wampas in Star Wars: Battlefront II apparently resemble albino Wookiees with the exception of having horns. *Wampas tend to eat tauntauns and other animals unfortunate enough to wander into their paths. *A Wampa is seen in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. It knocked Luke unconscious and dragged him to its lair on Hoth. *The Wampas were very likely to make their debut in Star Wars Battlefront 1, as there is a snw side folder, and a .req file called "snw_inf_whompa.req" located in the REQ folder. Gallery Wampa Player.jpg|Controlling a Wampa WampaAttack.jpg|A Wampa attacking a Rebel trooper Wampa2.PNG|A Wampa Wampa Piece of Crap.jpg|A Wampa, as seen in the films Links *Back to Factions Category:NPC Classes Category:Natives Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II Category:Galactic Civil War era